novebiologijefandomcom-20200213-history
BS: navodila za Biokemike
Naloga Vaša naloga za seminar je: ' A) v skupini še z enim kolegom pripraviti opis enega gesla v poglavju Biokemijski leksikon B) samostojno pripraviti opis novice s področja biokemije A: Leksikografsko geslo Za vpis gesla veljajo naslednja pravila: * Geslo je lahko iz katere od že vpisanih kategorij ali pa izberete svoje. Če geslo še ni vpisano v kazalu, ga smiselno uvrstite vanj. * Do 7. novembra do 12. ure vpišite v tabelo skupin http://novebiologije.wikia.com/wiki/Skupine_za_leksikon_-_B08, katero temo ste si izbrali. Preden se odločite za svojo temo, preverite, da si ni iste izbral že kdo drug. * Razlaga gesla naj obsega med 500 in 600 besed in vsaj eno povezavo na slikovno gradivo drugje na internetu. Ne nalagajte slik, ki so avtorsko zaščitene! * Opis pod A morate dokončati do 1. decembra 2008 do 12. ure. B: Novica Za obdelavo novice velja naslednje: * Novico si izberete sami najkasneje 1 mesec pred terminom, ki ste si ga izbrali za predstavitev. * Novico opišete na wikiju v približno 200 besedah najkasneje 2 tedna pred predstavitvijo. Povezave do slik so dobrodošle, niso pa nujne. * Novico opišete v seminarski nalogi na ~2 straneh A4 (pisava 11, enojni razmak, 2,5 cm robovi; važno je, da je obseg 1000-1200 besed) in z vsaj eno sliko. Slika mora imeti legendo in v besedilu mora biti na ustreznem mestu sklic na sliko. * Natisnjen seminar oddate 2 tedna pred predstavitvijo vsakemu od recenzentov (docentu ga lahko pošljete po e-pošti). * Recenzenti v enem tednu določijo popravke in podajo oceno pisnega dela. * Ustna predstavitev sledi na dan, ki ste si ga izbrali in ga vpisali v seznam. Za predstavitev je na voljo 6-8 minut. Recenzenti morajo biti na predstavitvi prisotni. * Predstavitvi sledi razprava. Recenzenti podajo oceno predstavitve. Ocenjevanje seminarjev Ocenjevanje seminarja bo letos nekoliko zapleteno. S seminarskim delom lahko dosežete 10 dodatnih točk, ki se prištejejo rezultatu izpita. Teh 10 točk bo sestavljenih iz 2 točk za leksikonsko predstavitev (ocene za vsakega člana skupine so enake) in 8 točk za obdelavo novice. Teh 8 točk bo sestavljenih iz ocene za predstavitev na vikiju in za pisni del seminarja (5 točk) - ocenjuje se prva verzija, ki jo dobijo recenzenti, in za razlago pred kolegi (3 točke). Obdelavo delnih ocen seminarja bo opravil docent. Leksikografsko geslo oceni samo docent, seminarsko predstavitev novice pa docent in recenzenti. Za recenziranje uporabimo formular, ki je na voljo v formatu PDF. Izpolnjen formular oddate na seminarju docentu, ki o potrebnih popravkih obvesti pripravljalca seminarja. Viri Viri za leksikografski del so lahko različni učbeniki, Wikipedija in druge enciklopedije, pregedni članki ipd. Pri tem ne prevajajte celih (od)stavkov, pač pa smiselno povzemajte vsebino. Vire je treba navesti. Viri za novice so raziskovalne revije ali (verjetno pogosteje) spletni viri: blogi, portali z novicami s posameznih področij znanosti ipd. Nekaj uporabnih povezav za novice (dopolnite, če najdete kaj primernega!): * EurekAlert - poglavja Biologija, Kemija, Medicina * Science Daily * Reuters Science * ScienCentral * Bionity.COM News-Center * Scientific American * Rockefeller University’s newswire * ... Časovni razpored Za nalogo A (Leksikografski opis) delo sami vpišete na wiki kot svojo stran, ki bo ustrezno povezana s kazalom. To opravite vse skupine do 3. decembra 2007 do 12. ure. Za oceno bo veljala verzija, ki bo na wikiju ob tej uri (seveda jo lahko kasneje še popravite, če najdete kakšno napako). Imena članov skupin in naslov izbrane teme vpišite na posebno wiki stran Skupine za leksikon - B07 do 30. oktobra do 12. ure. Kdor ne bo vpisan, mu bo skupino določil vodja seminarja. Temo seminarja vpišite v seznam skupin najkasneje do 12. novembra do 12. ure. Za nalogo B (Novica) si najprej rezervirajte datum predstavitve: Skupine za seminar - B07. Od tega je odvisno, kakšni bodo ostali roki. Temo, ki jo boste pripravili kot novico, mi sporočite najkasneje 1 mesec pred predstavitvijo, novica pa takrat ne sme biti starejša kot 1 mesec (torej če bi imeli predstavitev 18. decembra, bi mi povezavo do novice sporočili najkasneje 18. novembra, novica pa ne sme biti objavljena prej kot 18. oktobra). Pri vsaki uri so možne samo 4 predstavitve. Nasveti za pripravo novice V tem poglavju bom napisal samo, kako si predstavljam, da se boste lotili dela z obdelavo novice in pripravo seminarja. Lahko seveda naredite tudi drugače; pomemben je končni rezultat, ki ga bomo tudi ocenjevali. # Izberite si novico, ki ni samo sporočilo o nekem zanimivem opažanju (dobil sem več predlogov za seminarje na osnovi novice tipa 'molekula A preprečuje nastajanje raka'), pač pa je vsaj nakazan tudi mehanizem delovanja. Po mojem se biokemija začne šele od opažanja naprej - z razlago delovanja, interakcij med molekulami, fizioloških učinkov... # V novici, ki bo osnova seminarja, verjetno ne bo dovolj podatkov o molekuli, ki je glavna tema prispevka. Poiščite čimveč podatkov o lastnostih molekule in njenem delovanju v celici/organizmu. Kje se izraža, na katere tarče se veže, kaj uravnava njeno delovanje? Podatke boste našli v učbenikih, Wikipediji in drugje na spletu. Enako velja, da v primerih, ko molekula sodeluje pri pojavu ali širjenju kakšne bolezni, poiščete ključne podatke o bolezni in fiziologiji, ki je s tem povezana. # Kako pripraviti kratko in kako dolgo novico, je odvisno od tega, koliko podatkov ste zbrali v prvi stopnji in kakšne tip študenta ste. Če imate malo podatkov, boste najbrž lažje najprej napisali povzetek z 200 znaki. Potem na osnovi tega pripravite razširjeni seminar s 1000-1200 znaki (ta podatek preverite v Wordu; če boste pod ali nad postavljeno mejo, bo to pomenilo minus točke). Vsak podatek iz povzetka razširite, predvsem opišite ozadje: lastnosti molekule, vpetost v biokemijske poti, lokalizacijo v celici ali organizmu, njen pomen v zdravi ali oboleli celici. Potem razložite, zakaj je odkritje iz novice, ki ste si jo izbrali pomembno, na koncu pa vsebino novice postavite v kontekst prejšnjih navedb. Dodajte seznam virov. Če pa ste bolj tak tip, da si najprej naberete goro podatkov, ki vas včasih tudi zasuje, potem si izpisujte, ko prebirate vire, ključne podatke in na njihovi osnovi sestavite seminar (1000-1200 besed). Nato pa iz vsakega npr. odstavka izpeljite en ali dva stavka, ki povesta bistvo, da boste prišli do kratkega povzetka (200 besed). # Vire navedite tiste, ki se vam zdijo res pomembni (predvidevam, da jih ne bo več kot 5-10). Vsekakor morate navesti vire slik. Pri citiranju člankov, knjig in spletnih vsebin veljajo nekatera pravila, ki jih je treba upoštevati. Navedeni morajo biti avtorji, naslov, leto izida, pri člankih iz revij naslov revije in strani, pri knjigah založba, pri spletnih virih pa datum ogleda - upoštevajte naslednje poglavje na tej strani!. Urejanje spletnih strani na wikiju Wiki so razvili zato, da lahko spletne vsebine ureja vsakdo. Ukazi so preprosti, dokler si ne zamislite česa prav posebnega. Vseeno pa je Word v primerjavi z wikijem pravo čudežno orodje... Če imate težave z oblikovanjem besedila, si preberite poglavje o urejanju wiki-strani na Wikipediji (tule v angleščini in tu v slovenščini). Pomaga tudi, če pogledate, kako je zapisana kakšna stran, ki se vam zdi v redu: kliknite na zavihek 'Uredite stran' in si poglejte, kako so vpisane povezave, kako nov odstavek in podobno. ''Na koncu seveda pod oknom za urejanje kliknite na 'Prekliči'. Citiranje virov Citiranje je možno po več shemah, važno je, da se v seminarju držite ene same. Temeljno načelo je, da je treba vir navesti na tak način, da ga je mogoče nedvoumno poiskati. Za citate v naravoslovju je najpogostejše citiranje po pravilniku ISO 690. Sicer pa ima vsaka revija lahko svoj način citiranja, ki ga je treba pri pisanju članka upoštevati. '''Citiranje knjig: Priimek, I. Naslov. Kraj: Založba, letnica. Priimek, I. Naslov: podnaslov. Izdaja. Kraj: Založba, letnica. Zbirka, številka. ISBN. Boyer, R. Temelji biokemije. Ljubljana: Študentska založba, 2005. Glick BR in Pasternak JJ. Molecular biotechnology: principles and applications of recombinant DNA. 3. izdaja. Washington: ASM Press, 2003. ISBN 1-55581-269-4. Če so avtorji trije, je beseda in med drugim in tretjim avtorjem. Če so avtorji več kot trije, napišemo samo prvega in dopišemo et al. (in drugi, po latinsko). Vse, kar je latinsko, pišemo poševno (npr. tudi imena rastlin in živali, pojme in vivo, in vitro ipd.). Citiranje člankov: Priimek, I. Naslov. Naslov revije, letnica, letnik, številka, strani. Lartigue C. et al. Genome transplantation in bacteria: changing one species to another. Science, 2007, letn. 317, str. 632-638. Alternativni način citiranja (predvsem v družboslovju) je po pravilih APA, kjer članke citirajo takole: Priimek, I. (letnica, številka). Naslov. Naslov revije, strani. Lartigue C. et al. (2007, 317) Genome transplantation in bacteria: changing one species to another. Science, 632-638. Revija Science uporablja skrajšani zapis: C. Lartigue et al. Science 317, 632 (2007) V diplomah na FKKT je treba navesti vire tako, da izpišete tudi naslov citiranega dela in strani od-do (ne samo začetne). Citiranje spletnih virov: Priimek, I. Naslov dokumenta. Izdaja. Kraj: Založnik, letnica. Datum zadnjega popravljanja. citiranja. spletni naslov strangeguitars. On the brink of artificial life. 6. 10. 2007. 13. 11. 2007 http://www.metafilter.com/65331/On-the-brink-of-artificial-life Navedemo čim več podatkov; pogosto vseh iz pravila ne boste našli. Ocenjevanje predstavitev novic Za ocenjevanje uporabite formular. Na vsakem listu sta dva formularja, saj bo vsak študent ocenjeval dva kolega. Pri recenziranju pisnega dela izpolnite del A in ga en teden pred predstavitvijo seminarja vrnete docentu. Na predstavitvi ga dobite vrnjenega, da izpolnite še del B.